There is proposed technology relating to a communication apparatus for transmitting transmission data corresponding to a read original document. For example, in a facsimile apparatus, a user sets an original document on an original document table and pushes down a Select key, and then reading of the set original document is started. In the facsimile apparatus, subsequently, an LCD displays a message asking an existence of a further original document to be transmitted, so as to determine whether there is a further original document to be transmitted. Based on the user's operation of the Select key or an operation key for this display, if there is a further original document to be transmitted, the original document is set on the original document table again. If there is no further original document to be transmitted, transmission is started.